We’re Demigods
by TheRedRocker
Summary: The Ross kids are demigods and Percabeth must bring them to camp
1. Summary

Summary:The Ross Kids are all demigods and Percabeth must bring them to camp

A/N I'm still deciding who Ravi's Godly Parent is but I have decided Zuri,Luke and Emma's

Zuri's is Demeter

Luke's is obviously Hermes

Emma's is Aphrodite

A/N The first chapter should come out sometime on October 17th 2018 AKA I'm gonna upload chapter one in the same day

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-End of Summary-


	2. New Quest

A/N Hey it's TheRedRocker Bringing you another chapter of We're Demigods! In this chapter Percabeth gets the quest to bring the Ross kids to camp

Chapter One

New Quest

No POV

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood The Ares kids were sharpening their spears.The Aphrodite kids were applying make up on.and the Hermes kids were preparing for another prank and Percy was sitting In front of Cabin Three.

Suddenly Annabeth came running up to him She Said "Percy Chiron wants us in the Big House"

They both ran to the Big House

A/N since you already know what the quest is I don't have to explain it here but I will add their reactions I may add the quest explaning later or add the Rosses POV in a update

"Where are these Adopted Demigods?" Annabeth Asked

"You don't have to travel far as they live in a penthouse in Manhattan" Chiron Responded

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Emma's POV

 _I was out with my siblings today a boy with Jet Black Hair and Sea Green Eyes. and a Girl with Blonde Hair and Grey Eyes? Came up to us_

"Are you by any chance The Ross Kids" The Grey Eyed Girl Asked

"Yeah I'm Emma and they are Luke,Ravi and Zuri" I answered

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my Boyfriend Percy Jackson from Camp Half-Blood and you're demigods" Annabeth Said

"That sounds like a term Ravi would say." Luke Said

"Oh...my...god! That's basically saying we have a god for a parent" Ravi said

"We are supposed to bring you four to camp"Percy Said

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We had to take a bus but since Percy and Annabeth only had gold coins I used Part of my allowance

And it's to Long Island as it's where this Camp-Half Blood is

"Mom and Dad is gonna worry about us" I Said

-End of Chapter-


	3. Monster Attack

A/N It's TheRedRocker Bringing you another chapter of We're Demigods! In this chapter a monster attacks

Chapter Two

Monster Attack!

Luke's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard earlier this Percy and Annabeth are crazy if they think we would believe this stuff We're now on a bus to Long Island as that's where this camp is.

Ravi Whispers something to me

"Do you feel like you're being watched"

"Yep I actually feel that right now" I whispered back to him

Immediately afterwards the bus suddenly stops

And we get attacked by a giant dog?

Then. Percy pulls out a pen?

" _Seriously a Pen won't stop that giant dog"_ I thought

Percy then uncapped the pen and it turned into a sword Annabeth then pulled out a knife

One Battle Later (French Accent)

The Dog turned into black dust? Then It blew away

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Then we reached a hill and we were told by Annabeth "Camp Half-Blood is on top of this hill"

Which is called Half Blood Hill

And after all of this tiring running we finally reached the top and this is the weird part I just read the sign? And like all of my siblings I have Dyslexia and ADHD I shouldn't be able to read it


	4. This is Camp

A/N It's TheRedRocker here with another chapter of We're Demigods! In this chapter they actually get settled in at camp

Chapter Three

This is Camp

Ravi's POV

So this is Camp Half Blood and Percy and Annabeth were talking to a Centaur that my siblings called a Horse we're definitely going crazy now

"It's final we're going crazy" I Said

"We can't undermine the fact that they're talking to a horse man" Emma Said

A/N I know short chapter but I will extend it soon it's just that it's 6AM and I have to get ready for school sigh


End file.
